DeAth to Secrets
by Mimi1239
Summary: Taken place right after the events of Welcome to the Dollhouse. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Mona are still trapped inside the dollhouse. Spencer is still coming to terms with what she discovered in the vault. The girls unravel a shocking discovery. Will they ever escape the dollhouse? Who is ChArles? Collaborating story by Writingisbeauty and Mimi1239. Read full summary inside!
1. TrApped

DeAth to Secrets

**Hello PLL Fandom! This is our first collaborating story written by Writingisbeauty and Mimi1239. I am Mimi1239 and I am publishing this on my account. Neither of us have ever published a PLL story on here but I will be writing one on my own pretty soon (you can check out the summary on my profile). We hope you all enjoy our take on season 6. If you guys enjoy stories from the Girl Meets World or Stand By Me archive, you're in luck! You can check out some of our other stories and if you enjoy this story, you can follow us on our Twitter: PllFanfic (Writingisbeauty's account) and mine is MimiFanFic1239. Whelp, I guess that's it. Let's get started! :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Pretty Little Liars show or the book series.**

* * *

Summary: Taken place right after the events of Welcome to the Dollhouse. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Mona are still trapped inside the dollhouse with no way out, or so they think. Spencer is still coming to terms with what she discovered in the vault and the girls unravel a shocking discovery, making them doubt everything they ever knew was true. Will they ever escape the nightmarish dollhouse? Who is this ChArles man who has been torturing the girls for so long? Secrets will be uncovered, lies will die. The mystery will finally be reveAled right here! First time collaborating story written by Writingisbeauty and Mimi1239.

* * *

Spencer's Point of View

_**Wednesday, March 25th, 2012, Dollhouse, 11:32 P.M**_

I stared at the wall blankly. It had been an hour since we discovered that we were trapped inside the dollhouse in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and a big electric fence, but the shocked expression had yet to leave my face. Who was this Charles man? What on earth had we done to cause him to hate us so much? I started to think about the video that I came across of in the vault. I turned to face the other girls who were sitting around the dining room table, looking just as shocked and horrified as I was. I was going to tell them about the video, but then quickly realizing that there was a high possibility that Charles was watching our every move, I opted out of saying anything. The silence in the room felt eerie; we were all so shocked about what was happening hence why we didn't know how to communicate with one another like we normally did.

"Prom was fun, wasn't it?" Mona asked after the hour had passed, completely breaking the silence in the room. I turned to look at her, and caught her eyes meeting with mine. I scoffed, not completely sure if it was the vain side of Mona talking, or if she was only being sarcastic to lighten up the mood in this cold, dark, and miserable place.

The four of us exchanged looks; without a word slipping out of lips we were able to say as much to each other as if we did talk. We were able to do so because of the two years we'd spent having each other's backs. Although with Mona, it was different. One minute, she was devising an escape plan with us, and then the next, she was Alison, being 'A's puppet. She was difficult to read, even for me.

But that didn't matter anymore. What Mona said gave me enough courage to say what I said next.

"It was great," I responded when no one else would. Though my voice was only dripping in sarcasm, I put on a noticeably fake smile to put more emphasis on my statement. "I wonder what's next? Are we going to plan our graduation in here? College? Our weddings?"

"Spencer-" Emily started before I cut her off.

"No Emily!" I shouted angrily, lifting myself off my chair with great force. "If 'A' wants to keep us trapped in here as his dolls, I want to know for how long before he plans on killing us."

"Let's not be pessimistic Spence," Mona stated in her calm, soothing voice, manifestly speaking as Alison would. "You always were the downer of the group. Let's try to have fun."

I wanted to grab onto Mona's shoulders and shake her abruptedly, shouting in her face that she was not Alison, that she was Mona Vanderwaal, and I almost did for a second until I remembered that Mona was playing 'A's game. She was pretending to be Alison to fool 'A' or Charles into thinking he was still in control of everything, in spite of the events that had just occurred.

"Spencer's right Mo- Alison," Hanna argued, catching herself before she accidentally blurted out 'Mona.'

"What if we never get out of here guys?" Aria worried.

"We have to!" I snapped. "We're _not_ going to let 'A' win!"

My hands flew to cup my ears tightly as the stupid alarm unexpectedly blasted through all the rooms in the dollhouse. We all looked at one another as we cringed at the sharp and loud noise painfully piercing through our ears. Getting up from the dining table, we each jogged our way back to our replicated rooms before the doors shut behind us and we were trapped yet again.

I sighed with exasperation. If there was one thing I wasn't going to do, was let 'A', or Charles win. I promised myself I wouldn't.

I paced around my room for a short while, knowing fully well that Charles was watching my every move through the surveillance cameras he had stored in every inch of the dollhouse. In every problem or situation, there was always a solution. What was this one? How were we supposed to escape this dollhouse?

I let myself fall backwards on my bed, knowing that I would have to ponder on this thought longer than I had with any problem that I ever had to encounter before. In all my life, I had grown to believe that every problem was to be solved with reason and logic. My parents called it 'The Hasting Way.' Now that I was stuck between these four walls with no way out, everything I had ever believed in was slowly starting to vanish out of my mind and into non-existence.

I lied awake while staring at the ceiling of my 'bedroom.' I had never been so terrified about what was to come, for this was a whole new level of intensity for 'A' or Charles, and I knew that the nightmare had only just begun. I thought back to the video that I had seen in the vault. The video had Mrs. DiLaurentis holding a baby, and two blonde boys were running around her. I didn't know how old these boys were, but I could tell that this meant that Charles was somehow connected to the DiLaurentis family. Maybe Mrs. Dilaurentis had another son? It still didn't make sense though, because if Mrs. DiLaurentis had another son, Alison or Jason would have mentioned it before. A sudden noise made me jump in shock. I sat up from the bed and watched the door as my heart pounded hard in my chest. I sighed with relief when Mona appeared.

"It's you," I whispered under my breath, sighing with relief.

"Come on, we have three minutes," Mona replied urgently in a serious tone. She was back to being Mona, which I was relieved about. She played a fairly convincing Alison, which usually made me doubt if she was on our side or not. However, when it came to our secret meetings in the middle of the night, I was almost sure she wasn't playing us. Almost.

I nodded my head and followed her down the hallway.

"Why aren't the girls coming with us?" I asked with a puzzled expression in a whisper.

"Because I need to talk to you alone," she answered back, also in a low whisper.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked once we got to the end of the corridor and stopped.

"What did you see in the vault? I need to know," she inquired demanding with a cold hard glare. I looked at her skeptically. I wasn't sure that I trusted her completely with the information. It wasn't that I didn't like Mona, because I had grown to like her, but we were getting so many mixed messages from her, and she wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person that I knew.

"Why should I tell you? How do I know you're not working for 'A' again?" I questioned while crossing my arms stubbornly.

Mona rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Spencer, you need to trust me. You were in the vault longer than I was, so did you see anything that could help us find out who 'A' is?"

I couldn't help but notice how ironic the situation was; Mona was helping us find out who 'A' was, when less than one year prior to this she was 'A' herself. I unfolded my arms, and prepared to speak.

"Okay, fine yes. There was a video playing in the vault before you got there. Two blonde boys were running around, and then Mrs. DiLaurentis appeared with a baby girl and told the two boys to say goodnight to their 'sister.'"

Mona's eyes widened. "And did you see anything else?"

I hesitated. "Yeah…" I said, but was unable to finish my sentence.

"Spencer, we're all in this together," Mona said in a harsh tone. "I'm trying as hard as I can to show you girls that I am still on your side. That I am not letting 'A' win."

I stayed silence for a few seconds after that, until I realized we weren't getting anywhere with my resistance so I finally spoke.

"I saw Charles in the vault, but I don't know who he _really _is because he was masked-" Mona cut me off.

"Wait you saw Charles in the vault face-to-face and you didn't call out to us, or try and rip his mask off?" she asked with a look of disbelief and anger.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah well I would have, but then you interrupted me Mona, and he ran off." I retorted with an icy glare. "You realize we only have around one minute right? So we can't just waste time talking about pointless things."

"Alright fine," she responded with the classic Mona Vanderwaal eye roll. "So what do you think the video means?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out. I mean, the boys in the video are clearly related to Alison right?"

"I have no clue. But I promise you I will find out," she stated with much determination.

I sighed when I looked down at my watch. It was almost time to go back into our rooms, and we hadn't come up with many answers at all.

"Yeah maybe, but we can't discuss this further, we have to go back to our rooms now," I said, slightly moaning in frustration. "How on earth are we going to discuss our theories, and find out who 'A' is, when we only have three minutes of freedom to do so?"

"I know that it feels like torture Spencer, but if we stay on 'A's good side, we might get more answers." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to let 'A' win, but I knew that Mona was right. I also knew that if we acted out again the consequences would be severe. I reluctantly nodded my head, and then Mona and I headed toward our replicated rooms.

* * *

The next morning dawned much too early; I had barely slept the entire night. 'A' or Charles was constantly on my mind and it was killing me that I still couldn't figure out who he was.

As I started to hop out of the bed, I noticed a box that was lying on the head of the bed, with a little red note on the top. I crawled over to the end of the bed and picked up the small note, opening the elegant looking box, for I was curious about the contents. I opened it to find a silk blue cocktail dress with pearls sewn into the seams, as well as a matching bracelet. I shook my head in a disgusted manner; I found it really creepy that the same person, who was torturing us, also happened to be sending us gifts. I then glanced at the note, and read it, 'Spencer we're having a party and you're invited!' I rolled my eyes, closing the box and tossing the note aside. I frowned up at the camera and hopped off my bed. I really hoped that Charles was getting the message; I was no longer going to play his warped game, and be his little 'puppet.'

After putting on my orange jumpsuit on again, I exited my bedroom, and Aria, Hanna and Emily were waiting for me in the hallway also wearing their orange jumpsuits.

"Morning," I stated, faking a slight smile, but it merely turned back into a frown. Being happy in this prison/dollhouse was hard to accomplish.

"Morning Spence," Emily responded while smiling happily, but I could tell despite her outward positive attitude that deep down being stuck in the dollhouse was killing her just the same.

"So did you guys get gifts from 'A'?" I questioned curiously. The girls nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Yeah, we're going to a party. I'm excited!" Emily exclaimed with a simulated perky manner. I knew that she wasn't actually excited, but all of the pretending was driving me insane. I just wanted to tell the truth, that I didn't want to be one of 'A's puppets anymore. It was time that we as a united front took a stand.

"You're excited Em?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well I'm not. I'm not excited to be stuck in this god damn prison. I'd rather be stuck in a real prison than be in here!" I felt like screaming until my lungs fell out. I was frustrated, tired, lonely, upset and most of all I was homesick.

"Spencer," Emily warned.

"No, Spencer's right Em. We shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to feed into his little creepy ass game," Hanna contributed with a shake of her head.

"Okay, guys stop. Think about what will happen if you keep on arguing about this. There isn't any point at the moment," Aria stated, trying to bring peace to our slight argument. "Where's Mona- I mean Alison?" she asked curiously while glancing around the empty hallway.

"I have no idea," Hanna replied, sighing as her eyes started to fill with worry. "I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine Han, she's probably doing something for Charles," Emily said, trying to reassure her.

A little while later, Aria, Hanna, Emily and I were sitting down on the dining table, and we had just finished our breakfast. Mona walked up to us, dressed as Alison, once again, though she had changed her outfit; she was now wearing a denim skirt, with a pink strapless shirt and her new blonde curly hair was bouncing on her shoulders.

"Hey Ali, where were you?" Hanna inquired.

"Probably being the ever so perfect minion for Charles," I said under my breath, though I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was.

Mona glared at me, and it seemed as if Mona's true side was accidentally showing. "Wow Spence, good one. Did you have a bowl of bitchy for breakfast or what?" she questioned. I realized that all my snappy comment and crappy attitude was probably making Charles suspicious, so I knew that I had to change my attitude.

I faked a forgiving smile. "You know what? You're right, I'm sorry. I know you're not Charles minion Ali, I'm just really tired and was taking it out on you guys, but that isn't an excuse." I felt like kicking myself. I didn't want to suck up to Charles, but I knew that it was probably one of the only ways to keep us safe.

"That's okay Spencer," Mona replied, quickly forgiving me. "I'm actually organizing a house party for us. It's going to be great, trust me."

"Why a house party?" Emily asked with both a curious and confused manner.

'Ali' chuckled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because the popular girls always throw house parties of course, so if we want to be popular then I have to throw one. And I promise you, you won't wanna miss it."

I then realized what was happening; Charles wanted Mona to recreate the house party that Alison hosted somewhere back in 2008 or 2009. I couldn't remember when exactly because my head was starting to spin with questions, but I did remember a conversation that Ali and I had back then. She said something similar to what Mona had just said.

The party Alison had thrown years ago ended badly. Melissa, Ian, Garrett, Jason and Alison had gotten into a really huge argument over something and Alison refused to tell me what it had been about. Remembering that much, I had a sneaky suspicion that whatever Charles was planning on getting out of this party was going to end tragically.

* * *

After getting ready with the dresses and gifts Charles had presented us with, Hanna, Aria, Emily and I entered 'Alison's' house party. The room was filled with colorful lights and loud party music that almost made my eyes blind and my ears bleed. Mona really did recreate Alison's party. My eyes scanned the room some more, until they landed on some of the most disturbed things I had ever seen. Replicated mannequins of Melissa, Ian, Jason, and Garrett.

My eyes widened as large as dinner plates.

"Oh my god," I managed to choke out, pointing my index finger at the objects before us.

"What's wrong Spence?" Hanna asked worriedly, guiding her concerns by the shocked look on my face. The girls followed my hard gaze to what was in front of us.

"Oh my god," Emily gasped.

"This is beyond creepy," Hanna commented with the same amount of disgust as the rest of us.

"What is this? A creep party for his dolls?" Aria hypothesized.

"And we're his dolls too?" Emily wondered.

"I have no idea," I responded, while still staring at the dolls with a stunned manner. It was probably one of the most creepiest things that 'A' had ever done, and I was as frozen as a statue. I then heard the click clacking sound of stiletto's, and turned around to see Mona walking toward us (she was also wearing the exact same outfit that Alison wore the night of the original house party might I add).

"Hey girls!" 'Ali' smiled and stood next to Hanna. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't sure whether Mona had known about the creepy mannequins making an appearance at the party beforehand, or if this was all new to her and she was just pretending like there was nothing creepy about it. If that was the case, Mona was a better actor than I mistook her for.

"This is not what I expect this party to be," Aria said, taking a deep sigh.

"Oh cheer up! Maybe you'll meet the love of your life tonight," Mona responded, slightly sarcastically. I wasn't surprised that Mona was being sarcastic, because I figured that it was probably how she dealt with being stuck in the dollhouse for so long.

"_Sure _she will_._ Because I bet Aria would just be so in love with those creepy dolls," Hanna shot back with a fiery glare.

"Okay, guys calm down," Aria stated calmly. "I have a boyfriend anyway." We stood there for a while, until Mona took initiative.

"Well, this is a party after all, so lets get our dancing shoes on!" Mona exclaimed excitedly, almost sounding like the old Mona; the one we knew before we found out that she was 'A'.

I was getting frustrated at how overly perky she was being, but I could tell that it was taking all the strength that she had left to pretend to be so happy and enthusiastic as Alison, especially when we were all so miserable. Mona started to walk towards the center of the dance floor, and we hesitantly followed her, even though we would have much rather stayed in the same position the rest of the night. Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry begun to play. Emily, Aria, Mona and I started to dance. Hanna stood in the middle of the dance floor, refusing to take part. I didn't blame her; it felt more like a funeral than a party, but I also knew that if it looked like we were having a good time, maybe Charles would give some extra clues. So for the first time since I got there, for the first time in a very long time, I tried to have fun.

"Hanna Marin, you will dance or so help me!" Mona said, reaching out and taking her hands to yank her toward her, but Hanna rebuffed her attempts and relinquished.

"Not a chance. I'm not dancing around those creepy mannequins," Hanna reciprocated with an abhorred expression plastered across her made up face.

"Hanna, stop being such a buzz-kill! You're ruining my party that I worked so hard to set up," Mona said while pouting.

Hanna snorted, a bored look on her face. "This is like every usual Rosewood house party I've been too, but about twenty times worse. Pretending that we're having a great time, at this creepy, boring, and lonely party, isn't going to make the time more enjoyable for us. So just stop pretending please," Hanna sighed, walked to the food and beverages, and begun to snack on the corn chips. I glanced at Mona, who looked guilty. Finally she was being the real Mona in front of the cameras, and not Charles little 'Ali puppet.'

"Hanna, I'm sorry!" Mona shouted out to Hanna. "Just come here and hang out with us," Mona added with a soft tone. Hanna turned around, while puckering her lips stubbornly.

"Okay fine I'll dance, I'm just not going to look at those creepy mannequins." She walked to us, and we danced along to the music. Even though I was still miserable, for a couple of minutes I had managed to forget about where I was, and I was having fun, though I knew it wasn't going to remain fun for much longer. The music stopped, and we sat on the large green couch, which resembled the couch that the DiLaurentis family used to have in their home.

"I'm going to go make myself up in the bathroom," Mona announced, and got up. I figured that it'd be a good time to discuss our theories on 'A' with Mona alone, so I decided I would casually follow Mona to the bathroom.

"I should do the same," I responded, while getting off the couch. Mona nodded her head, taking note of my subtle attempt to try to get time alone with her, in order for us to talk privately without Charles watching our every move, and started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Well, uh I need to make myself up too. Spence I'm coming with you." Hanna said, getting off the couch. We both began walking toward the bathroom.

On our way, I spotted a figure hiding behind the shadows of the furniture in the dark room. The figure was no less than six feet tall, and it was obviously a male. Thinking this was my opportunity to unmask Charles once and for all, I slipped away from Mona and Hanna and stomped my way up to the mysterious man with the mask and black suit. Not really considering the fact that this person could be carrying a weapon on him, and was most likely not afraid to use it if provoked, I let my fingers quickly slide into the edge of his mask and yanked it out of his face with great force and determination. As I was doing this, I found it strange how the man did not try to fight me off or run away. He simply stood there like a statue, letting me unmask him. But what I found most shocking of all, was that the person behind the mask was Andrew!

"A-Andrew?" I gasped, choking back a sob, not being able to comprehend what was in front of me. Andrew stood there, staring at me without showing any signs of emotions whatsoever. He wouldn't even blink an eye.

"Andrew Campbell?" I heard Hanna say behind me with great shock. I turned around to glance at Hanna and Mona whom stood frozen. They were just as shocked and horrified as I was by this reveal. When I turned around to face Andrew, I realized he was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?!" I demanded, frustrated by his easy escape.

"Oh my god," Mona commented. It was still hard to process the fact that Mona really didn't have all the answers anymore. She was in the same boat as us and it was surely very hard for her to come to the conclusion that everything she thought was true was all a lie.

"We have to tell Aria," Hanna demanded immediately. I agreed and the three of us quickly ran back to find Emily and Aria still sitting on the large green couch the way we had left them. I waved my arms frantically to catch their attention. Emily was the first to notice us, hastily getting up and walking over to us.

"What's wrong? You guys are white as ghosts!" Emily asked worriedly, seemingly noticing our horrified outward appearances. "Did you find out something about 'A'?"

"We saw Andrew Campbell," Hanna explained.

"H-He got away before we could d-do anything and-" I stuttered.

"We think he might be 'A'," Mona finished my statement very boldly while Emily gasped.

Aria walked up to us seemingly confused about why we were whispering to each other. "Guys? What's going on? What's with all the whispers? What happened?" She asked hesitantly, already afraid about what our answer might be.

"Aria," Hanna said in a calm voice. "We might as well tell you everything. Andrew might be 'A'."

I scoffed at Hanna. "Wait to be sensitive Han."

"Wait, how is that even possible? Andrew has nothing to do with this!" Aria argued in disbelief. I could already sense that things were not going to turn out well.

"Aria, I _saw _him hiding behind some furniture. He was wearing a mask and I unmasked him for god's sake! Don't you understand what's happening here?" I asked, flinging my arms in the arm with much frustration and irritation.

"What I don't understand is why you can't see 'A''s trying to turn us against each other! Spence, that wasn't Andrew, it was probably just some mannequin, or you're just seeing things but it can't be him," Aria objected.

My jaw dropped. "You think I would be lying to you when I just saw him with my very own eyes?"

Aria's serious face got closer to mine. "You think you know everything Spencer but you don't, okay? You thought Ezra was 'A' and he wasn't. I had to end that relationship thinking he was going to hurt us but he wasn't. You thought Mike was 'A''s helper but he wasn't. Now you're saying Andrew's behind all of this. When are you going to realize you're not right about everything?"

That felt like a slap to the face. Although I was completely sure of what I had seen, Aria was beginning to make me feel like I was wrong about a lot of things, and that maybe I didn't have all the answers like I thought I did. Maybe 'A' was tricking me into thinking Jason was involved somehow by making it very easy for me to watch that video in the vault. I really didn't know anymore.

Hanna stepped in. "Aria, it was Andrew. Mona and I saw him too. If only he didn't disappear before we could get him we could have proved it to you."

Aria shook her head. "No, I can't believe you guys are doing this again. First it was Ezra, now it's Andrew. Can't you see that 'A''s winning by playing us against each other?"

"Aria, just listen to what they're saying!" Emily exclaimed, also getting annoyed by Aria's stubbornness.

"No, I won't!" Aria shouted. "There has to be an explanation behind all of this! Andrew cannot be 'A'!"

The loud alarm noise blasted through the dollhouse once again, and we all returned back to our rooms, cupping our ears and cringing at the sound as the doors closed on us again.

I let a few teardrops stream out of my eyes, down my cheeks. Now that I was alone again, I gave myself the privilege of letting my guard down. Something I seldom did.

* * *

As the dollhouse got deeper into the night, and I was still lying in bed with my eyes wide open, I heard a knock on the door, which I assumed it was Mona, or one of the other girls. I walked to the door, and opened the door to find Hanna standing there with a flashlight.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" I asked puzzled, shielding my eyes away from the blinding light of the flashlight which Hanna was annoyingly pointing right at me.

"I found a phone earlier today, we might be able to call someone," she whispered. My eyes widened,

"A phone? Hanna, why didn't you say anything before? Where did you find it?"

Hanna rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Spence, I couldn't say anything while 'A' was watching us. I found it inside one of the cushions of the green couch we were all sitting on. Now come on, we don't have a lot of time left." She gestured for me to follow her. She walked into Ali's living room, and I followed closely behind her. "Here's the phone," she passed me a Nokia mobile phone, and I tapped several buttons on the phone, but there was no signal.

"No signal?" she inquired.

"No," I replied. "But there might be a way," I shook my head and began to pace back and forth, staring at the signal on the crappy Nokia phone. I sighed and glanced around, my gaze falling to the air vent. I stretched my arm toward it and watched the signal bar again, hoping for at least one bar.

I pressed the phone into the air vent, my heart jumping. "Dial tone," I said with a sigh of relief.

Our eyes widened hopefully as I dialed 911. My heart raced as I spoke quickly to the operator on the other end of the line. I cursed as I was put on hold, pulling the phone away from my air.

"Call Caleb or Toby," Hanna suggested.

I nodded and quickly dialed Caleb's cell phone number, holding the phone to my ear as my hands shook. I waited as the line rung until Caleb answered.

"Hello?" Caleb answered groggily, his voice croaky from sleep and I could imagine him rubbing his eyes.

"Caleb! You've got to help us, we've been kidnapped by 'A' and we're stuck in some sort of dollhouse-" I stopped talking when I heard a loud peep, and brought the phone away from my ear to look at it.

"What? What happened?" Hanna asked anxiously.

I shook my head and hung up the phone, realizing that I had lost connection.

"We lost connection!. Isn't that just great? We're probably never going to get out of here," I said, taking a deep sigh.

"Don't worry, Caleb will find us, I know it," Hanna comforted. Well, at least one of us still had hope. I was starting to go back to my old ways, where I believed that hope only breeds eternal misery. But I was also starting to question if that was the best way to think in these circumstances.

"Look I want to believe that, but he doesn't know where we are. We don't even know where we are."

"Yeah but it's Caleb we're talking about. I believe in Caleb, and I have faith that he'll be able to track the GPS Coordinates and figure out what suburb we are in. He won't be able to figure out the exact address, but he'll be able to narrow down what house it is. I'm almost sure of that."

I nodded my head understandingly, impressed with Hanna's knowledge. I had to admit she was finally starting to show her true potential when it came to academics. With her getting a high SAT score and effortlessly getting accepted into many colleges to choose from, while I needed to go all the way to London, helplessly waiting anxiously for an interview that only ended disastrous for me, I had to admit to myself that I was slightly jealous of Hanna and her intellection.

For years and years I was only known as 'Melissa Hastings baby sister', but when I started hanging out with the girls again after Alison's mysterious disappearance and Mona's initial torturing us phase, I couldn't help but feel better about myself, and less insecure about my intellectual brain. My friends just assumed I would be able to figure everything out and put the pieces together which I was usually able to do. But now that Aria had told me off after I accused Andrew of being behind all of this, I was starting to realize that knowing too much was not always a good thing. It could ruin friendships.

"You're right," I admitted fictitiously. "It could happen." I then checked my watch to see what time it was, freezing as the realization dawned on me. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"What time did you pick me up Han?"

"Three o'clock, why?"

"It's five past three!" I panicked, latching my hand onto Hanna's arm and dragging her out of the Ali's living room and into the dark hallway. We concurrently sprinted toward our replicated rooms. I attempted to open my bedroom door, but it wouldn't budge open. My last resort was to bang, kick and scream on the door, and that was exactly what I did.

"Help! Please, Mona, Emily, Aria! Hanna and I are trapped outside!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and Hanna did the same. Nobody answered and I was beginning to worry. I breathed heavily as I turned to face Hanna, and we both stared at each other with mutual displays of worry. We had no idea what we were going to do, but one thing was for sure; the next couple of days were going to be disastrous...

* * *

**Author's Note: I personally always like to end my first chapter in a cliffhanger. If you guys enjoyed it, you can leave us a review, favourite, and/or follow our story. We will try our best to have the next chapter ready by next week and we will continue posting weekly. I have another story which I post weekly so for the fans who are reading this, I will still be continuing with SYITN (don't worry lol). **

**P.S- Remember to follow, favourite, and review our story! We'd like to know what you think of it so far! :) Also, what I always like to do is write Tumblr blogs based on your reviews just to say thanks for reviewing, answer any questions you have, or comment on any suggestions you give us. Thanks guys, till next week! :)**

**Quote of the week:**

"Maybe he took a break from sitting on his porch and pulling the heads off of squirrels." **-Spencer Hastings**

**-Mimi1239 &amp; Writingisbeauty**


	2. In the DArk

**Hello again! Writingisbeauty and I would like to welcome our newest member to the DeAth to Secrets writing team, i-chase-daylight! Now we have said that we would be updating on a weekly basis but it's really hard for all of us to meet up at certain times, especially given the fact that I live in a completely different time zone from my co-writers and also, I live on the opposite side of the world from them. But all that won't stop us from writing! :D Since we said in the first chapter that the POV's will alternate between the girls, this chapter is written in Hanna's perspective. We are unsure about whose perspective will be for next chapter, but we are thinking about jumping back to Spencer, since something significant happens to her. We'll see. ;)**

**Enjoy our second chapter titled 'In the DArk'! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Pretty Little Liars show or the book series.**

* * *

Hanna's Point of View

_**Friday, March 27th, 2012, Dollhouse, **__**10:56 P.M**_

I felt an immense amount of panic bubble up inside me. My heart was pounding hard and my palms began to sweat as I watched my bedroom door as it stayed stubbornly screwed shut. I couldn't believe what was happening to Spencer and I. We were locked outside of our rooms, and by what Mona had told us, Charles was going to force us to spend the rest of the night in the cold, miserable, and dark hallway. It reminded me of how I spent the majority of my life in the dark, suffering from depression over my once overweight state, feeling self-conscious about what my dad and his other 'perfect' family thought of me. And then I hid from 'A' to the point where I could barely utter a word to my mom about what was really going on without having to worry about getting another threatening text from the monster itself. I didn't want to live in the dark anymore.

Frantically, I looked around to see if there was anything that would be of any use to us. Something that would help us find a way out of the miserable circumstances we had suddenly found ourselves in. But with disappointing results, I sighed in distress, beginning to panic again.

My breathing began to hitch as Spencer turned to face me slightly and sighed, "Han, calm down," she whispered with comfort.

I narrowed my eyes at her while my eyebrows furrowed. "Spence I have every reason to panic and so do you. Why aren't you freaking out over this? We could be trapped here for days with no food or water!"

Spencer sighed. "I don't want to let him win either, but you know what can happen if we get too worked up," she warned. She moved closer toward me before saying, "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here soon, I promise."

I didn't want to calm down. For all I knew, Spencer was just purposely giving me false hope so that I would stop yelling, knowing fully well that there was probably no way we would ever get out of this hellhole.

* * *

A little while later, I glanced over at Spencer and saw that she was shivering just as violently as I was.

"See? That's why we can't stay out here, it's freezing!" I exclaimed irritably.

Spencer nodded her head, finally agreeing with me. "Y-Yeah you're right, l-let's try and get the girls attention again," she stuttered.

Shortly afterward, we knelt up by the concrete wall and began pounding on it with all our strength, screaming at the top of our lungs for help, praying that the girls would hear us and understand what we were yelling for. Soon, my throat began to burn and my fists were scraped from the rough wall and I knew I had to give up; there was no use. I winced and rubbed the palm of my hand as it burned; the skin had scraped off with my efforts.

"I can't believe they can't hear us," Spencer choked painfully while sliding against the concrete wall in her state of misery.

"What if we never get out of here Spence?"

"We have to Han, we can't let 'A' win."

* * *

Around three hours later we were still trapped outside our rooms, and my health started to deteriorate very quickly.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked. A concerned expression shown evidently on her face.

"Dizzy and cold," I breathed, leaning my forehead against the palm of my hand, as I shivered uncontrollably.

"Yeah I feel like that too, just hold on." Spencer said, trying to reassure me.

"Okay..." I trailed off when I caught sight of the vault, and noticed that the door was open. My eyes widened. "Oh my god, Spence, the door to the vault is open," I said, my heart skipping a beat. I started to get off the floor before Spencer stopped me.

"Wait, I don't know about that Han. I mean, would it be safe?" Spencer questioned warily. Her gaze stuck to the opened door.

"It's worth the risk. There might be valuable information in that vault. And there's no way I'm staying outside here for another minute." Confidently, I got off the floor and Spencer quickly followed suit. She then proceeded to stop me before I entered the vault.

"Actually Hanna, there's something I need to tell you before we go in there. Remember how I went into the vault a couple of days ago?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah?" I responded with a puzzled expression. I assumed that she didn't find any information when she went into the vault, because she hadn't told any of us about her visit. Then it occurred to me that perhaps she did. "Wait, do you know something and you didn't tell us?"

"Well there was this video that I think I should show you. I'm still really confused by it, but I'd like some extra help figuring it out," she explained in a whisper.

"What?" I asked with a shocked expression, my face beginning to turn red with anger. "How come you waited this long to tell me about this?"

"I don't know, there was never a right time. It's really hard with Charles watching our every single move." Spencer paused for a moment. "Okay, let's go, we might not have much time left to get in there." Spencer sat up, and started walking toward the vault. I followed closely behind her.

As we arrived into the vault, I scanned the room curiously. When my eyes caught sight of some of Charles creepy dolls, I rolled my eyes; he really did know how to be creepy as hell.

"Oh my god," Spencer gasped, while looking up at the screen.

Her horrified gasp caused me to turn around and look up. "What is it? Did you find something about Charles?" When Spencer didn't answer, I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the screen. There was a gloved hand holding an ID card. That ID card belonged to my boyfriend Caleb.

"Caleb?" I gasped. My heart pounded hard in my chest, praying that I was just imagining things, that my dizziness was beginning to get the better of me, that Charles didn't have Caleb.

The gloved hand pulled the ID card away from the camera, and the rest of the shot came into view. What I saw made my blood run cold. A man, who was wearing a joker mask walked into view before suddenly dragging over a weak Caleb and throwing him to the floor.

"Caleb!" I screamed, my hand flying to my mouth in horror.

We watched as the man in the joker mask slammed his foot into Caleb's ribs as the other person, who was wearing a black mask yelled up at the camera. Tears filled my eyes as Caleb screamed something, causing the man in the joker mask to grab a flashlight and swing it across Caleb's face.

I whimpered and hid my face behind my hands as my tears threatened to spill over. I couldn't watch any more of the video. It was bad enough that we were all trapped in the dollhouse, but now he had Caleb. And it looked like the horrible monsters weren't showing any compassion to the guy I was in love with.

I took my hands away from my face, hoping that the cruel beating was over, but it wasn't. I breathed loudly and stiffly as I watched what felt like a horror movie play on the screen in front of me. My eyes widened as the man with the black mask threw something over the camera, conclusively stopping us from seeing anything more.

"No!" I felt my legs collapse from beneath me as salty tears flowed down my face. Spencer caught me just moments before I hit the hard concrete ground.

"It'll be alright Han," Spencer tried to reassure me as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I immediately jumped up away from her.

"It'll be alright?" I quoted her bitterly. "For the love of god Spencer, Caleb was just attacked, and they're probably going to kill him if they haven't already done so!" I screamed, my eyes flaring up before grinding my teeth. I knew that I was being full on hysterical, but I didn't care. I was angry at her for being so calm, for trying to tell me that everything was going to be alright, when it clearly wasn't going to be.

"We don't know that Han-"

"Did you not watch that video? I'm sick and tired of ignoring the truth!" I shrieked, completely forgetting that there were video cameras around.

"Hanna I'm so sorry," Spencer said while patting my shoulder in a comforting manner. Though, yet again I rebuffed her attempts and began to walk towards the exit of the vault.

"I have to do something about this." I stated, my breath almost at the point of hyperventilation.

"Han, you're hysterical. Breathe before you end up passing out, just breathe." Spencer consoled soothingly, while walking toward me.

I took a deep breath, and turned around to speak. "I can't pretend anymore," I sniffled as my bottom lip trembled and tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Han-" Spencer started a statement, but because I was in no mood for one of her lectures, I cut her off.

"No Spencer!" I shouted angrily, hoping that my anger was making her realize that I was dead serious. "Charles has taken almost everything from me, and now it's time for me to take everything from him too," I stated boldly.

"Hanna this isn't you. You're not thinking straight, just sleep on it and-"

"No I can't sleep on it Spencer okay? I can't spend anymore time in this freaking dollhouse!" Tears leaked from my eyes as I spoke.

"Hanna-"

"No Spencer, this isn't your choice to make. Charles needs to get what he truly deserves!" I shot back defensively.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing Hanna?" Spencer challenged. In all honesty, I hadn't planned anything out. I just knew that I wanted Charles to pay for everything he had done to us.

"I don't know, alright?" I took a deep breath. "I just know that I want him gone… I hate him for every damn thing he's done to us." Spencer stared me down, skeptically.

"Don't look at me like that," I stated quickly.

Spencer raised her eyebrows with a confused expression. "Like what?"

"I don't know like," I paused for a moment. "Like I'm crazy or stupid or pathetic."

"I'm looking at you like I'm concerned. I don't think you're crazy." Spencer responded. "You're just not thinking logically Hanna. Please don't do anything you're gonna end up regretting," Spencer pleaded.

"Why are you suddenly on his side?" I asked incredulously.

"Hanna, don't be ridiculous. I want Charles to get his comeuppance too, believe me, but this isn't the way to go about it. If you do anything reckless, you're putting all of us at risk." As much as I hated to admit it to myself, Spencer was right.

"I just need to know if Caleb's gonna be okay," I stated, trying to control my emotions.

"He's gonna be okay," Spencer assured as she rubbed my back. "And Caleb's a fighter, I see that in him."

I nodded, whipping the tears away from my cheek with the back of my hand and tried to smile as I tried to convince myself as much as I could that Caleb was going to be okay.

"You're really worried aren't you?" Spencer observed.

"I just want to skip all this angst and have him in front of me, talking, smiling and laughing. I can't stop thinking about how hurt he must be, and I can't help but think that maybe they're going to kill him," I choked out, barely able to contain my tears.

Spencer nodded and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm not going to lie, this scares the hell out of me too. I am worried, but I know Caleb will get through this. We can't think about this right now, we need to find a way out."

I hugged her back and closed my eyes. "Could we talk about something to try and get our minds off this?"

"Remember that time you started crying after trying my mom's chilli stir fry for the first time?" Spencer questioned.

I smiled slightly as I remembered. "Yeah! You, Aria, and Emily told me that it was a non chilli dish, so I had a spaz when I first tried it."

"And Emily got really worried and thought that we needed to call 911," Spencer said with a soft chuckle.

I smiled thankfully and pulled away from the hug. "Thanks for this Spence, I know I can be a serious nutball sometimes, so thanks. Being my friend must be hard," I said with a feigned chuckle.

"Han don't say that," Spencer warned as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. "Look, maybe when the coast is clear we can go and check on Caleb."

I nodded my head slowly, not sure if I was ready to see him so badly injured.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I wanna check on him, I do, but I'm just scared. I mean, what if we see him, and he's dead? Or so badly injured that we won't even be able to recognize his face?"

"Han we don't have to check on him if it's too ha-"

I shook my head quickly. "No," I took a deep breath. "I need to deal with this, let's check on him," I decided.

"Okay," Spencer whispered. We tiptoed out of the vault, and approached the stairway. I glanced around and couldn't see anyone within sight.

"Looks like the coast is clear," I said, my heart beginning to race. Spencer nodded her head in unison and we made our way down the black staircase to the level below. We touched down on the concrete floor and I looked around, my heart stopping as I saw a familiar looking guy tied to a chair in the middle of the room. A small gasp left my lungs as I made my way over to him.

"Oh my god, Caleb," I choked as I approached him and saw just how badly he was beaten. My heart rate sped up what seemed like ten times faster as I took notice at the gory scenery before us. Spencer and I looked at each other with mutual displays of fear and worry.

"Can you move?" Spencer whispered concernedly.

A small tear trickled down Caleb's cheeks as he managed to move his head. "Not much," he whimpered, "I think my arms and ribs are broken."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and reached out to gently brush some of his loose hair from his face. "It'll be okay, sshh," I soothed, brushing away a stray tear that had begun to make a trail down his bruised and bloodied cheek.

My mind raced quickly as I looked at how damaged and emotionally exhausted Caleb was. I had no idea what to do. My boyfriend was in serious danger and I felt completely useless.

Just as Caleb opened his mouth to speak again, a sudden buzzing noise cut him off causing all of us to look around in confusion. The buzzing noise continued persistently until I remembered what it was.

The morning alarm.

I sighed and ran a hand through my greasy hair. "What are we going to do?!" I shouted over the obnoxious buzzing noise.

"We probably have to go back to the hallway!" Spencer shouted back.

I sighed anxiously. "But we can't leave Caleb like this!" I shouted, pointing at Caleb's weak frame.

"We don't have a choice Han!" Spencer shouted back with a sorrowful expression.

I hesitantly nodded my head, as a tear trickled down my cheek. I turned around to face Caleb, and I looked at him sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. I knew he couldn't hear me over the loud buzzing noise, but I just wanted to say sorry to him.

"Come on Han, we should go now," Spencer said while nudging my elbow.

I nodded my head, turned around to face Spencer, and we jogged upstairs. We then found Aria, Emily, and Mona waiting for us outside of our rooms. I sighed with relief when the alarm finally stopped.

"Hey guys," I stated tiredly, exhausted from all the running and the fact that I barely got to shut my eyes for a second last night.

Aria looked at us with a puzzled expression. "Wow you guys look worn out! Where were you?" she questioned.

I took a deep breath, knowing that we had a lot to explain.

Spencer spoke first. "Yesterday night we were locked outside of our rooms for being out two minutes longer than we should have. We noticed that the vault was opened and we went inside to see if we could find any clues-"

I interrupted Spencer. "Yeah and we saw a video of 'A''s little minions viciously attacking Caleb! Just because we didn't obey the rules. Caleb's down stairs, tied to a chair, barely able to move a finger," I said as my eyes started to whelm up with tears.

The three girls looked as white as sheets.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright?" Emily asked concernedly, horrified by what we had just revealed to them.

"Why didn't you knock on our doors?" Mona inquired curiously.

"We did, but you guys never answered," Spencer retorted with a slightly irritated expression.

"But he's okay now right?" Aria asked hopefully.

"He's alive, but I wouldn't say he's okay. If we don't get help him soon, he could die," I rasped, trying to prevent the tears from rolling down my face.

Aria stared at me, shock written all over her features. "I'm so sorry. If we had heard you guys, this might not have happened." I could hear the guilt in Aria's voice, but at that moment all my anger was focused toward Charles.

"It doesn't matter Aria," I responded bitterly, acid slightly laced in my voice. "There was no way you guys could have gotten out of your rooms. Charles would have done this regardless. He's a sick twisted bastard."

I hated what Charles had done to us. _Charles_. That word sent a cold shiver through my spine every time I heard it now. It made me sick to my stomach. I hated him for trapping us in his dollhouse. I hated him for causing so much trouble for us, and making our lives a living nightmarish hellhole. But mainly I hated him for intentionally hurting the people I loved most.

"Caleb will get through this Han," Spencer said, as if she had read my mind because I was precisely thinking about Caleb at that moment.

I was on the verge of breaking down into a sobbing mess, but I had to be strong, for all of our sakes. "Yeah, whatever," I replied weakly.

Spencer focused her attention on Aria, and looked upon her with sorrow. "I'm sorry about last night, I guess I do have a habit of jumping to conclusions. You probably got a big shock when I accused Andrew out of nowhere of being Charles."

Aria nodded forgivingly. "It's fine Spence. The important thing is that we're all together now and nothing's gonna make us turn our backs on each other ever again. No more secrets."

* * *

When all of the power went out as it routinely did that night, the five of us quietly exited out of our rooms and met each other at the corner close to the entrance of the vault. Spencer had gotten there first. I arrived next and noticed she looked like something was bothering her and if she didn't tell somebody soon enough she would explode.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

She had her arms crossed tightly and kept a stern look on her face. She looked a bit hesitant about whether or not she should tell me about her discoverings.

"I saw clues in my room and I'm now completely convinced Andrew is Charles."

My eyes widened. "What? How can you be so sure?"

"I'll explain it to you but please promise me you won't tell Aria."

"Tell me about what?" I turned around to find Aria and the rest of the girls standing behind me. I gave Spencer a warning look. When Spencer wouldn't respond, Aria repeated in a more demanding tone, "Tell me what? Remember, no more secrets."

Spencer sighed, looking at the ground before looking back up at Aria straight in the eyes. "That I now have proof that Andrew is Charles."

Aria crossed her arms and scoffed. "I can't believe you Spencer, how could you accuse Andrew of all this when he has nothing to do with anything that is happening to us right now? Do we need to remind you when we thought Toby was 'A'?"

"Toby was just trying to protect me," Spencer defended. "Aria you are not listening to me. There were clues everywhere in my room. I just can't shake off this feeling."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now. We don't have a lot of time left," Emily advised.

"You can tell us about what you saw later Spencer," Mona said, moving herself to the front of us, jiggling the door and opened it for us to enter.

We entered the vault cautiously. We had to be prepared as much as possible for anything could jump out at us and attack us before we could do anything to defend ourselves. We were all aware of sick and twisted things Charles was capable of.

I could already tell Spencer was determined to find clues that proved her theory so that she could make Aria see she was being serious. Remembering the screen, I lifted up my gaze and gasped.

"What's wrong Han?" Emily asked me worriedly. I pointed to the screen above our heads. The girls shifted their gazes up to where I was pointing to. 'A' had switched the surveillance camera footage so we were now supposed to be watching where Caleb was right now. The familiar chair that had once had Caleb tied down to was now empty. Caleb was gone!

"Oh my god, what happened to him?" Aria asked with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Did Charles take him somewhere else because he knows we found him?" I asked.

Mona and Spencer analyzed the screen intently.

"He couldn't have," Mona responded.

Spencer agreed. "Yeah, Mona is right. The ropes were cut with something rough. As if someone had tried to get Caleb out of the chair as quick as they could..."

The theory of what could have happened to Caleb was starting to form in my brain as it was for everybody else. I finally came to a conclusion.

"Oh my god he escaped," I gasped with relief.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the fact that now Caleb is out and might be able to seek help for the girls. But who was it that helped Caleb escape? Is Charles finally showing his humane side towards the girls? Did he set Caleb free accidentally? And is Spencer right about not trusting Andrew? Find out next chapter! Thanks guys! :) See you later!**

**-Mimi1239, Writingisbeauty, ****i-chase-daylight**


	3. BetrAyAl

**Hello again! Long time no see! :) Due to me working on a hundred different projects and focusing on school, this chapter was entirely written by my co-writer and awesome friend, Writingisbeauty. She did a fantastic job and I hope you think so too. Please go over to her bio, check out her other stories and give her a follow! Now time to enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Pretty Little Liars show or the book series.**

* * *

Spencer's Point of View

_**Unknown date and time, Dollhouse**_

I was walking to the vault when it happened. It was lunchtime, and the plan was to find more proof that could incriminate Andrew. It was becoming more and more obvious that Andrew was A. I had found personal things that belonged to Andrew in the vault and we also saw that Andrew was at Alison's replicated party. I knew that Aria didn't want to believe that her boyfriend was A, but she needed to face the truth. The security cameras had been off for a few minutes, so I jumped at the chance to find more proof. I knew that Charles would probably find out somehow, but that didn't stop me from being curious. If I had been a little more perceptive, I would have noticed that the security cameras were back on.

It happened too quickly for me to fully process what was going on. One moment I was walking towards the vault, and the next there was a cloth over my face and the smell of chloroform up my nose. Chloroform? It was too cliché. That couldn't be happening. Not to me. It was something that only happened in the movies. It didn't seem real. However, the firm hand holding the cloth in place, and my blurred vision were all too real. I tried to kick out behind me, hoping to make contact with Charles, but my balance was failing me, and my effort only worsened matters; I probably would have fallen over if it wasn't for the robust arms holding me up. I attempted to shout into the cloth – surely the other girls would be able to hear me, right? I thought that I could get someone's attention – but the sound of my shouting was barely a mumble. The cloth was forced harder against my mouth, and I stopped struggling. I could feel myself falling down and knew it was pointless to resist. I knew that resisting would only lead to me inhaling more chloroform than needed.

My eyelids were heavy when I awoke and my chest was unexplainably tight. Despite a numb feeling coming from my limbs, I wriggled my fingers and toes. I attempted to sit up, but upon further examination, I realized that I was strapped to the metal gurney that I was laying on. A thick metal band was around my hips, keeping me secured. The cold and hard edges of the metal band pressed painfully on my stomach. Where am I? I thought. How did I get here? I then remembered what happened; I was on my way to the vault when Charles drugged me with chloroform. My assumption was that he didn't want me to find any more proof of his identity.

I swallowed heavily as I lifted my head up to take a look around the musky room and I only felt more and more uncomfortable after examining my surroundings. Tools, machines, and other medical implements were placed on tables, just out of reach. I still felt groggy and faint from the chloroform that was still coursing through my veins. The light above was flicked on and I screwed my eyes shut because of the glaring white light. I could feel the light burning my retinas through my eyelids and I grew panicked knowing that Charles probably had something awful planned. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I gradually opened my eyes now that they were more adjusted to the light. Charles was masked as a clown and stood above me. He was holding a voice changing recorder, like the one that ghostface used in the Scream movies.

"Hello Spencer." He said in a thick and threatening American accent. He then placed the voice modifier on the table that was beside him.

"Where are my friends?" I asked weakly as I saw him roll a machine towards me. "What is that?" I pulled on the restraints, trying to get loose but all they did was clang loudly. "Is this some type of sick joke?"

Charles didn't answer any of my questions and that only made me more frantic. He reached for his voice modifier and spoke into it. "Let's get started on the tests, shall we?"

My eyes grew wide. "What tests?!"

"Let's just say you'll know who your true friends are after these tests..." I could sense a smirk behind his mask. Who is he? I thought to myself. He sounded a bit familiar, but the voice modifier was making it extremely difficult to put a finger on it.

"What are you doing to me? Please just let me go!" My voice came out a lot weaker than I had hoped.

"Relax sweetie. I'll do that once I'm through with you." He cleared his throat before continuing. "But I think you may need a little rest. You're talking a little too much."

I roared and thrashed about on the table. "I'm not going to relax for you!" I took a deep breath. "My friends and I are going to get out of here. Mark my words."

"Oh okay," he said with a laugh. "And who do you think is going to save you? Your so called 'heroic' cop boyfriend?"

"Toby is a hero, which is more than I can say for yourself," I spat venomously. "I can't stand you."

"What I'm doing is for the greater good. You of all people should be able to understand that."

"The greater good," I muttered, followed by a scoff. I couldn't believe that he was crazy enough to believe that everything he had done was for the greater good. "So what's your greater good, Charles?" I asked with both of my eyebrows raised.

"You bitches have caused the most problems that Rosewood has ever seen. I'm doing them a favour by keeping you locked up in here and tortured for every damn lie you've ever told and for every damn secret you've ever kept."

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. He was completely devoid of emotion. "How can you justify any of this? Holding us against our will and torturing us?"

"We're like a family." Charles replied simply. "I'm not holding you against your will because you already are my property."

I felt bile rise up in my throat. "You're insane."

"Sshh, just relax." He told me calmly as he brought an oxygen mask over my face. "Count back from twenty." I tried to not breathe in the gas, but my tiredness was getting the better of me. "19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14..." My eyes had fallen shut before Charles had even finished the countdown.

My eyes opened to stare up at the glaring white light above my head. I squinted a little, trying to calm my pounding headache. I could hear someone breathing heavily. I shifted, but only slightly because my limbs were constrained tightly to the gurney that I was laying on. I yanked at the restraints, but was too weak to break them.

I wriggled under my restraints again as the person's breathing grew louder. I turned my head to see another gurney similar to the one that I was tied to and Aria was locked in shackles.

Aria looked over to me and frowned. Her breathing grew louder and louder. That was when I realized that she was having a panic attack.

My eyebrows scrunched up with a concerned expression. "It's all going to be okay, Aria." I whispered, attempting to be soothing. "I think you're having a panic attack."

"Oh, she will be," Charles said as he walked back into the room with his voice modifier. "But there's nothing wrong with a little stress. Anyway, I have a special guest for you beautiful girls." Hanna walked into the room slowly as she avoided mine and Aria's gaze.

"What are you going to do to Hanna?" I asked worriedly.

Charles chuckled. "I wouldn't be worried for Hanna. After all, she is the one who will be torturing you two."

My mouth gaped open as my eyes widened. I had no idea what Charles was planning but I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

Hanna's POV

I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm not doing this. I'm not going to hurt them. They're my friends. And I'm not your doll, bitch."

"Watch your tone with me Hanna. You know exactly what will happen to your parents if you don't obey my orders," he said, edging closer. Hot tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, knowing that doing this would change my relationship with Spencer and Aria forever.

Charles pulled me to the shock machine. He grabbed my hand and put them on the dials.

"No. I'm not going to do this," I argued, trying to break away from his hold. However, he just grabbed me again and laid my hands on the dials.

"What are you doing? Is this some sort of game to you?" Spencer asked and Charles shook his head at her.

"This is a test. Hanna is going to ask you some questions for me. You answer them properly, no one gets hurt. You don't answer properly, I get Hanna to turn on the dial."

Spencer looked at Aria with a visibly worried expression and then looked back at Charles. "Aria's really unwell. She's having panic attacks; these shocks will just make them worse. Just please leave her out of it," Spencer pleaded.

"Okay fine," Charles decided after careful observation. "But if blondie over here refuses to shock you, Aria will be getting the dial."

I pursed my lips, not happy with any of the things that were occurring.

"Just do what he says, Hanna. I can handle it," Spencer stated as she looked at me. I reluctantly nodded my head in response.

Charles passed me a list of questions that he wanted me to ask Spencer.

"If you had to choose between Hanna and Emily to save in a life or death situation, who'd you choose?" I asked allowed as I read it, stuttering slightly. I didn't want to ask these questions but deep down I knew that I didn't have any other choice.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Seriously Charles? What kind of question is that?"

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me," Charles taunted.

"I don't know who I'd save. What do you expect me to say?" Spencer questioned back.

"Hanna, turn the dial," Charles demanded.

I shook my head. "No, I can't."

"Should we turn the dial on Aria instead?" Charles questioned with a menacing tone.

"No!" Spencer exclaimed. "Hanna, turn the dial on me. I'll be able to handle it. Aria's too unwell for this."

I bit my lip, but nodded, knowing that Spencer was right.

"Let's start at one," Charles ordered. I looked away painfully before turning the dial to one.

Spencer's back suddenly arched as she was shocked. More screams left her mouth and she seized aggressively on the table.

Once Charles had enough of Spencer's screams, he told me to let go of the dial. Spencer's body flopped back down on the table, looking weak and limp. She gave involuntary jolts and I could see that her skin was starting to blister from the shocks.

"Ask her the same question," Charles ordered.

I sighed and asked the same question again.

Spencer glared at Charles. "I told you! I don't know." Spencer said, groaning from the pain from the previous shock.

"Put the dial on three Hanna," Charles ordered calmly as I shook my head frantically.

"Hanna, it's okay." Spencer told me. I nodded my head sadly before turning the dial up to three. Spencer begun to grunt and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I watched her squirm.

With a hand signal from Charles, I turned the dial off.

Spencer let out a gasp of relief and sighed, though I could tell that she was still in pain.

"What's going on?!" Aria questioned furiously, suddenly more aware than she was before. "You can't keep us here Charles," Aria said as she fought against her restraints.

Charles laughed into his voice modifier. "Oh look, the weak link isn't sick anymore. I say we test this little shock machine on her."

"No. We had a deal Charles, stick with it!" Spencer hissed, her teeth clenched. Although Aria had become more aware, the shocks would just make her anxiety worse. We all had some form of anxiety. After all of the previous events, how could we not? But Aria was the one who constantly had anxiety attacks and was also the one who had it the worst.

Charles sighed. "Okay, fine. Hanna, ask the same question."

I rolled my eyes in response. It was all getting a little too repetitive. "Again?" I asked, groaning a little.

"Yes."

I turned towards Spencer and asked the question for the third time in a row.

Spencer sighed. It seemed as though she was finally going to admit defeat. "I'd never choose one over the other like that. They're both my best friends. In a real life situation I would save them both." She took a deep breath. "But hypothetically, I'd probably choose Hanna…"

Charles laughed a throaty laugh and it made my skin tingle in the most unpleasant way. "Isn't this game just so much fun?!" I couldn't see his real face but I could could tell he was smiling underneath his creepy clown mask. "Let's ask some more questions Hanna. It's like truth or dare!"

I feigned a slight smile. "Sure, Charles," I said with a sickly sweet tone. "Just hold up for a moment." I turned around to have a look at Aria. Her breathing wasn't too bad, but I could tell that she was going to break down again in any moment. I wasn't sure how much longer I could do this. She was locked in her shackles and her dark brown hair lay in a tangled nimbus. Her limp face was tear stained. A bruise that she had received a couple of hours earlier was growing dark on one cheek. She had received the bruise when she tried to stand up for herself against Charles. Charles had tried to sedate her in order to bring her into the torture chamber. She put up a good fight, but he ended up winning. That really wasn't surprising. It seemed like Charles always ended up winning. It felt impossible to beat him because he was always one step ahead. A drop of dried crimson stained her chin and her upper lip was split open. One of her arms lay crookedly under her, causing her back to curve to one side. She looked miserable, scared, cold and sore. Charles had turned her into someone who was hardly recognizable.

I cleared my throat before going to read the next question. I gasped as I read it and turned around to stare at Charles in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Charles would have the nerve to ask a question like this. I sighed, knowing that if I didn't read the question out loud, I'd probably be in serious trouble. "If you were to kill any of your family members, who would you kill?"

Spencer paled as I asked the question and her eyes filled with tears. I could tell that Spencer was shocked to the core at that question, and I totally understood why. Spencer had been trying her hardest to be brave but I could tell that she was starting to break. She was like the glue who held us all together. She didn't want to give Charles the satisfaction of seeing her break. I could understand that way of thinking. I once had the same mindset. But after seeing Caleb being savagely beaten and after Charles threatened to kill my parents, I couldn't pretend to be brave anymore. I started to act like a puppet, a doll, but I told myself that was probably what I had to do in order to keep myself and my loved ones safe. When I first arrived I found it absolutely ridiculous that Mona did whatever Charles would say. But I then started to do the exact same thing. However, I wasn't happy with watching my friends get hurt. This had to stop. I hated seeing my friends in pain.

Charles's amused voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Looks like she isn't going to answer the question, Hanna Banana. So I guess you just have to turn the dial to 3."

I shook my head, stood back from the dial machine, and turned around to face Charles. "I'm not doing this anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to hurt my friends for some creepy guy who could be fifty for all we know."

My heart beat quickly as Charles edged closer towards me. "If you don't continue to help me torture your friends, I'll kill you. Do you really want that?"

"I'd rather die than torture the people I care about." I raised my head up confidently. I was so done with his stupid mind games.

Charles tilted his head and smiled with an amused expression. "But then you'll die for nothing, Blondie!"

I shook my head. "That isn't true. I'll die for the people that I love."

Charles laughed some more. He tugged at one of my loose waves, and pulled me closer to him. A cold wave embalmed me as the hairs rose on the back of my neck and my mouth ran dry. Just being in his presence made me feel this way. It was as if I was paralysed. I wanted to move, but I felt as stiff as wood.

"I am going to have just so much fun with you, Hanna. You're very feisty aren't you? But in all seriousness, be warned, if you keep up with this routine, I'll make sure that everyone you love ends up either dying or being paralysed." He traced a finger up my arm and I tugged it away quickly.

"And I mean, Caleb probably already is paralysed after that severe beating he got given the other day. You wouldn't want that to happen to anyone else you care about, now would you?" My eyes filled with tears as he spoke about Caleb. I was no longer scared. The fear that I once had quickly turned into anger and sadness.

"Go to hell!" I screamed at him. "You are the most disgusting man I have ever met," I told him in anguished tears. I was being stupidly resilient and I knew that I'd have to pay for it somehow, but I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. I turned away from Charles in order to regain composure.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me like that! I deserve respect." Anger and frustration flooded Charles' voice. Who does he think he is, the queen of England? I thought to myself.

I turned to face Charles, tears still in my eyes. "You really think that you deserve our respect, don't you?" I paused for a moment. "You don't. You've made our lives a living nightmare!" I was barely able to choke out the last part, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"It's okay, Hanna," Spencer soothed. "You don't want to get Charles worked up..." Spencer explained. Deep down I knew she was right. It was dangerous what I was doing, but no one could explain anything to me at that moment. I was too upset to think logically.

"Yes, after all, you know what will happen if you continue to betray me, Hanna," Charles teased. "Goodbye to your parents and boyfriend."

Rage boiled inside my heart. I clenched my hands as my long nails dug through my skin. Everything he said just made me more and more infuriated, as well as anxious. My logical thought process was almost all gone. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was going through some kind of mental breakdown. I had been locked away for so long, I knew that it was bound to happen.

"You're sick." I was just itching for a fight with him at that point. I walked past him and went to the table where all the medical tools were. There were many kinds of medical tools that could have possibly been used as defense weapons against Charles. I just needed to be creative with them. I wanted to knock Charles out or slow him down so we had time to escape this hellhole and hopefully get back to Rosewood. Deep down I knew that escaping wasn't very realistic, but dreaming up those sort of unrealistic scenarios was the only thing pulling me together. Just as I picked up a bedpan that I was going to hit Charles with, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and Charles was there, staring at me. I went to whack him with the bedpan, but before I managed to hit him, his fist made contact with my face with a deafening crack. The bedpan dropped onto the ground and numbing pain shot through me as black dots spotted my vision. I stumbled back with the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Tears stung the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them anyway.

"Hanna!" Aria yelled out. My vision was still a little blurry but I turned my head slightly and noticed that tears had formed in Aria's amber eyes.

Charles looked down at me, ignoring Aria. He went to speak into his voice modifier. "That was your warning, alright? I could have given you much worse so you should be thanking me."

"Are you kidding?" Spencer spat. "Are you saying that she should be thanking you for being a girl basher?!"

"I'm not letting you get away with this." I slowly started to regain my composure; I really didn't want to give up the fight. Especially not after all of that. I stood up and my back was now facing Charles.

"No!" Spencer and Aria called out in unison, but I already felt the crushing blow of the bedban to the back of my head. They had tried to warn me, but it was too late. I looked around the room, and everything was suddenly fading to grey. My heart was beating so fast that it was painful. I slowly tried walking, but I felt like a string slowly falling to the ground. It didn't feel like a hit, it felt like I was falling into a black hole, and all I could see was darkness. I was completely alone.

My blue eyes slowly cracked open and I let out a low groan as I turned over onto my side. I grumbled some curse words under my breath and sat up. Pain swelled from where Charles had hit me, but I knew that it could have been worse. I had to take a moment to adjust to the lack of light. I felt groggy and weak as I leaned myself against the hard wall.

"Ouch," I said as my fingers probed the area of my head where Charles had hit me with the bedpan. Looking around me, my surroundings weren't familiar to me at all. I was stuck in a cold, dark cell. All I really knew was that I was underground somewhere.

"Hello?" I called and looked around curiously. I was beginning to be panicked because it didn't seem like anyone could hear me.

I stood up and pressed my face between the bars. "Girls! Girls!" My voice echoed in the dungeons but there was absolutely no response.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I gripped the bars of my cell and rattled them using all of my strength, but they hardly budged. I shouted for help a few times more and I growled loudly, angry that I was the one who caused this whole thing to happen. It's all my fault, I thought to myself. The thought made me sick. I knew that if I hadn't been so defensive, I probably would have been upstairs with the girls. But at the same time, I knew it was worth it. It felt good to stand up to Charles, much better than it did to stand by and let him be an asshole.

I roared like a caged beast as I tried to bend the bars apart, but they wouldn't bend at all. I felt the skin on the palms of my hands fray from yanking at the bars, so I let go of the bars and slumped to the floor in defeat. I looked down at my hands to see the skin broken in some places and stiff in others. I peeled off pieces of skin as the feeling of helplessness, guilt, and loneliness crept upon me. I had to get out. There was no way that I was going to go through all this pain for a sociopath like him. I knew that he wasn't worth it.

I growled as I thrusted my fist into the rock wall of my cell. Ever since I had woken up, I began looking for anyway to escape my own personal prison. My fist buried itself into the wall with each punch, but it hardly did anything. Rock dust flew through the air and little pebbles fell on the floor, but I wasn't making any headway with trying to get myself out. A shallow hole in the wall was all that was left from repeatedly punching it. My fingers were bruised and bleeding from the immense force that I had been using. I was tired, hungry, and I was growing frustrated that I wasn't able to get out.

"Charles! Please! I've learnt my lesson!"

No response. I steadied my exhausted body on my feet and wailed at the wall again, but only had the luck of a piece of the wall that came loose and fell to the ground.

"You just gotta give up Hanna," I muttered to myself weakly.

I was so tired that I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

My head leaned against the cold, hard floor of the cell, wishing that I was snuggling into the warm pillow in the bed that I had at home. My eyes blinked passively a few times before finally closing. During my nap, I was haunted by nightmares of Caleb screaming and of Charles cutting out chunks of Caleb's chocolate brown eyes that I knew so well.

The sounds of the cell gate being opened and soft hands on my arms woke me up. Time managed to somehow move so slowly that I could have sworn that it would freeze soon. My double vision settled and I was able to focus on someone. A girl who looked like she could be my age or maybe a little bit older. She had olive skin with tangled blonde hair falling over her eyes. At the time I couldn't tell if her eyes were blue or brown. The dark lighting made it impossible to tell.

"Are you alright?" The girl whispered quietly. I took in my surroundings. I was still in the same cell, but I wasn't sure for how long. It felt like an eternity and I was still extremely hungry, as well as thirsty.

"Who are you?" My voice came out weak and scratchy due to thirst.

What came out of this girls mouth next, I was not prepared for.

"Sara," the girl replied. "My name is Sara Harvey. Charles wanted me to join you because I misbehaved."

No, it couldn't be true. Everyone just assumed that Sara had died because she had been missing for so long. Sara watched as my lips opened and closed like a fish out of water as she closed the gate. All I wanted to do was run out of the gates but I realized that I would be in serious danger if I did that. I felt a strong wave of nausea hit me as Sara sat down next to me and started humming quite a haunting tune. The song was lonely and deep, as if she was perfectly narrating the grim thoughts that I had been pondering in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the voices inside my own head, but they were quickly running amuck. Another group of aggressive images and the sounds of my screaming boyfriend struck me, testing my gag reflex. A small sweat broke out along my forehead. My clammy hands clenched and unclenched, unable to do much more than that, and I spotted black dots prickling my vision. The stress of the situation was bringing me to the boiling point. My skin felt hot, my throat was closing, and the dots behind my eyes increased. Sara mustn't have noticed how stressed I was because she just continued to sing that damn song that was becoming louder and louder with each passing second. I wanted to tell Sara to stop, but I was too tired to talk. I could hear my heartbeat so loud that I was sure anyone in the room could hear it. With one final gasp, my eyes rolled back in my sockets and the world around me went dark, succumbing to my wish to shut down.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to follow Writingisbeauty if you liked this chapter because she is such an awesome writer and friend! Next chapter will be in Caleb's POV. On our way back to Rosewood. Find out what happens in the next chapter! :)**

**-Writingisbeauty and Mimi1239**


End file.
